rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Katherine/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Mary Katherine. The Big Four Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III MK would make quick friends with Hiccup and Toothless. She and Hiccup both relate on the subject of their moms: MK's mother died fairly recently, and Hiccup's mother left him when he was "only a babe." In addition, Hiccup's smart, scientific approach to life would remind her of her father, Professor Bomba, providing another attraction. She would immediately see Toothless as the adorable, harmless dragon, instantly liking him. With her experience on birds, MK would enjoy flying with Hiccup often. In the Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons, Hiccup plays the part of Mary Katherine's father. Jack Frost MK would be more cautious and unsure around Jack's more outgoing nature. Jack, on the other hand, would constantly try to cheer her up and make her smile, and a friendship would soon develop between them. In the Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons, Jack acts as a surrogant "crazy" uncle, instilling fun at the expense of her parent's patience. Merida DunBroch Although at first Merida's fierce personality might frighten MK, the girls would make fast friends. Both are red-heads who have communication issues with one of their parents (Merida with her mother and MK with her father), even though they love them deep down inside, and are sometimes seen as tomboys. In the Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons EU, Merida plays the part of Mary Katherine's mother. Rapunzel Corona Like Merida, Rapunzel and Mary Katherine would be good friends. They share the same caring heart and slightly awkward, quirky personality. In the Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons, Rapunzel acts as Mary Katherine's surrogate aunt, her sweet demeanor appealing to MK's more feminine interests and supports her when she can. Enemies Pitch Black Saddened by her mother's death and having a shaky relationship with her father, MK would become a prime target for Pitch. With the help of her friends, however, MK would be able to stand against Pitch and play a part in his defeat. Mother Gothel Gothel would at first approach MK as the motherly figure longing to comfort the grieving daughter. MK would accept this "love" gladly, until Rapunzel informs her of Gothel's real nature. At that point, MK would be furious at Gothel taking advantage of both her and Rapunzel. Red Death Mor'du Expanded Universes Allies Queen Elsa Princess Anna Mary Katherine is rather bitter and depressed at the beginning of Epic as a result of losing her mother. Anna would probably notice this and would be able to relate to her, since she herself lost both of her parents at the beginning of Frozen. Anna would then try to cheer her up and show her how to be optimistic again, and MK would either gladly accept her help or push her away--depending on the fans' interpretations. In the combine universe of Frozen Tangled Guardians and The Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons, the two are not biologically related but would still see each other as cousins as well as best friends. Mavis Dracula The Once-ler As the upbeat and charismatic person that he is, the Once-ler may be able to help MK recover from the depression that she faces after losing her mother. Fans like to connect these two characters together because both their movies carry a theme about nature. However, while they might like each other at first, there is disagreement over whether these two would really get along. MK, especially at the end of Epic, cares for nature (much like Audrey) and would most likely side with the Lorax in arguments with the Once-ler about the Truffula Forest. Some fans see this as an outlet to friendship, where MK helps the Once-ler to care for nature and avoid the tragedy that he would eventually cause. Others, however, think that their opposing views would be detrimental to their relationship, especially considering the Once-ler's characteristic stubbornness. Furthermore, MK tends to be quiet, introverted, and moody, most likely in need of a good listener to cheer her up. The Once-ler is loud, out there and short-sighted, so he may not be what MK looks for in a friend. She may admire his musical talents and his personality, but because of their conflicting personalities and ideals, they may not be more than minor acquaintances at the most--at least until the Once-ler falls into greed. Most fans agree, however, that if MK is somehow able to break through the Once-ler's mask of confidence, the two may find some common ground and get along better. Both have trouble relating to their parents and both are a lot more insecure than they appear to be. As such, they may form a closer bond and can help each other get through tough times. In some cases, she may even try and stop him from turning to greed, though her success is dependent upon fan interpretation. Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Hiro Hamada Tadashi Hamada Tadashi and MK are both very gentle individuals, both of them being good listeners and fast learners. Since MK is a pessimist while Tadashi is more of an optimist, it's possible that he could encourage her to be the best she can be, and the two could support one another when the time calls for it. Additionally, both character have suffered the loss of one or both parents, which is another thing they could bond over. Their pairing is known as Marydashi. Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles King Candy Yokai Other Family Professor Bomba Professor Bomba is MK's father. Unfortunately, he was so obsessed with proving the existence of Leafmen that his wife divorced him, taking MK with her and creating a strained relationship between father and daughter. After her mother's death, MK returns to her old home to try and reconnect with her father. But when he rushes off after a lead, she feels abandoned and lonely. Bomba is shown to care for MK, to the point where when she leaves him, he shuts off his surveillance cameras, realizing that is what separated them in the first place. By the end of the movie, they have re-established a good relationship. Susan Bomba Ozzi Allies Nod Nod is MK's main love interest in Epic. At first MK was unsure about Nod, especially when he tried to show-off by flying his sparrow in a crazy fashion, but as the movie progresses she comes to like him more. While at Nim Galuu's tree, Nod leaves the pod with Mub and Grub and takes MK outside, where they mount a deer and go on a romantic ride through the woods, thus deepening their relationship. As she was being sent home by the new queen, MK embraced Nod and they shared a kiss. Afterwards, they maintained their relationship through Professor Bomba's surveillance cameras and special helmets that allowed MK to see and speak to the Leafmen in normal time. Ronin Queen Tara Mub Grub Nim Galuu Enemies Mandrake In the movie, Mandrake wanted to steal the pod for himself, to create a dark prince to destroy the woods. As a result, Mandrake became MK's arch enemy. Although MK has not interacted with Mandrake, she has seen him at Wrathwood during the escape. When he kidnapped Mub, Grub, and the pod, MK set out to free her friends and stop the Boggans once and for all. Category:Character Relationships Category:Epic Category:Pairings for Mary Katherine